Fais Moi Des Vacances
by Mily Black II
Summary: Défi de Camille : Lily a besoin de vacances, elle le crie et son voeu est exaucé... A un détail près.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà le défi suivant qui a été posté sur mon blog par Camille.  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira,  
E**

* * *

Ras le bol de ce type ! Depuis quand il se donne la permission de régenter ma vie ?! Non mais hé ! Je lui en pose des questions ?! Est-ce que je me préoccupe un tant soit peu de lui ?! Non ! Alors qu'il fasse de même ! C'est facile, il n'a qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas et moi… Bah je continuerais à l'ignorer ! J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir quelqu'un qui vérifie mes allers et venues ! Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis !

Et puis c'est quoi cette expression 'pas convenable pour une femme comme vous' ? Et puis c'est quoi 'une femme comme moi' ? Il commence son baratin par des compliments d'usage : belle prestance, cheveux d'une couleur magnifique et des yeux… Bah oui, j'en ai deux abruti ! Mais c'est pas vrai qui est ce qui m'a collé une engeance pareille ?! Euh, ça par contre je sais…

Mais quelle idée, dites moi pourquoi je suis venue ? Pourquoi j'ai quitté mon appartement de célibataire pour venir à ce pince-fesses guindé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tout simplement annulé prétextant une quelconque maladie hautement contagieuse qui m'empêchait de me trouver à moins de 100m de mes semblables ? En plus, il me suffisait d'envoyer un texto, et hop, le tour était joué. Pas besoin de parler.

De toute façon, je ne sais pas mentir. Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche n'est que la vérité pure et dure. Souvent plus dure que pure mais bon à chacun son point de vue. Je ne suis pas diplomate et je ne fais aucun effort en ce sens. Pourquoi rajouter des formes pour en venir au même après tout ? Autant aller directement au but, gérer la situation et se casser.

Tiens en parlant de se casser, peut être pourrais je… Oich, la porte de sortie est gardée par un cerbère, pas moyen de se faufiler discrètement en plus la présence de moldus m'empêche de transplaner… Bon il va me falloir être patiente. Encore une option que ma mère n'a pas pris à ma naissance. Je ne suis pas patiente. Je suis plutôt une tornade rousse, une sauvageonne. Peut être est ce cela 'une femme comme moi' ?

Je regarde mon interlocuteur qui continue son galimatias de compliments, d'anecdotes personnelles et… Comment fait il pour ne pas voir qu'il me saoule… Qu'il me gave… Que je préférerais être loin de lui et de tout cela ?! Mais non il continue le bougre ! Calme toi ma fille, c'est pas le moment de lui sauter à la gorge… Mais il me mate les seins ! C'est pas vrai ! Il fait deux fois mon âge et il me reluque comme s'il avait ne serait ce que la moindre chance de conclure !

Il va falloir que j'arrête le massacre avant de le tuer sur place. Bon il dit quoi ? Il me parle d'art… Ah non de sport. Oh non, c'est pas vrai encore un sportif ! Encore un de ces mecs qui pensent que les filles ne sont attirées que par des tas de muscles sans cervelles… Pour servir de bouillottes pourquoi pas, mais ça lasse vite… Pas que j'ai déjà essayé, non… Enfin.

J'ai tenté mais au bout d'une heure à écouter ce sportif discourir sur les bien faits du rugby, je m'étais éclipsée aux toilettes pour ne jamais revenir. Avoir le visage de refait à grand coup de crampons, je ne vois pas l'intérêt… Bien que je dois avouer que le calendrier de cette équipe française… Bon revenons en à nos moutons, et plus exactement à celui que je vais envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Excusez moi, dis je de la voix la plus calme que j'ai en stock. Qu'entendez vous par une 'femme comme vous' ?

Je le vois ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se ressaisir. C'est vrai que ça doit remonter à dix minutes maintenant mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Bien que pour lui, il aurait peut être mieux valu que ce soit jamais.

- C'est juste que vous êtes absolument magnifique et que…

- Oui, j'attends.

- C'est juste que…

Le pauvre s'entortille dans ses mots, il cherche une issue de secours qui viendra ou pas. Je le regarde avec un sourire. Mon petit gars, ne t'en fais pas, je vais te porter l'estocade finale. Je pose mon verre sur la table à notre gauche et lisse ma robe de telle façon que mon décolleté s'en trouve agrandit. Il ne faut pas croire que je fais ça innocemment, tout est calculé, au millimètre près.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de vous donner du mal. Je vous attire et vous voudriez bien que je vous tienne compagnie cette nuit. C'est ça ?

Il ouvre la bouche, étonné. Que dis je ! Choqué par ma franchise. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec lui. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Il hoche la tête, tout en regardant autour de nous si quelqu'un m'a entendu. Il est sur qu'il perdrait sa position de male macho si l'un de ses homologues venait à savoir que j'avais pris les choses en mains.

- Alors voilà, le deal. Je te dis avec quelle femme tu as une chance et toi tu m'ignores tout le reste du temps. Ca te convient ?

Toujours incapable de parler, il hoche la tête les yeux exorbités. Je me retourne alors vers les invités. Je cherche une grande blonde… Elle va être ravie de croire qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle. Et moi, ça me fera des vacances. Je ne l'entendrais pas se plaindre qu'elle ne s'est pas faite draguer de toute la soirée, alors que la cousine Dorothy change de cavalier comme de chemise. Il faut dire qu'elle est loin d'avoir le physique de notre cousine Dorothy… Mais ça je n'ai pas encore eu l'audace de lui dire.

Je la repère enfin dans un coin de la salle, à manger des gâteaux apéritifs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comment veut elle attirer un homme digne de ce nom si elle se goinfre dans un coin, presque avec la pancarte 'future vieille fille, passez votre chemin' autour du cou ? Et puis cette robe ?! Je me demande bien qui a pu lui conseiller de mettre ce bout de chiffon…

Oups, je crois que c'est moi… Je dois dire que j'ai fait fort sur ce coup là ! Réussir à lui faire mettre cette horreur. Un véritable exploit que je n'aurais pas atteint si nous ne nous étions pas disputées allègrement hier soir juste à mon arrivée chez les parents. A peine avais je franchi la porte, que Madame me sautait à la gorge avec ce surnom débile de 'monstre' et sa peur ahurissante de mes pouvoirs. Pour une fois, j'avais choisi la ruse. J'avais feins d'ignorer ses sarcasmes et ma vengeance n'en avait été que meilleure. Une vraie Serpentarde quand j'y pense…

Bon maintenant que la cible est trouvée, il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer l'abruti sur elle. Euh vers elle, je voulais dire. Enfin je me comprends. Je lui décris donc ma charmante sœur, Pétunia, lui donne deux trois petits détails qui pourraient l'aider à passer les premières barrières. Ce qui chez Pét' ressemble plutôt à la frontière israélo-palestinienne qu'à une vulgaire barrière de timidité, m'enfin passons. Le gars me lâche enfin, je peux respirer et reprendre ma procession dans cette salle.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que ma charmante cousine Dorothy me tombe dessus. Qu'ai-je donc bien fait de mal ?! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je veux fuir toutes ces mondanités qui commencent à me soulever le cœur. Tous ces faux-semblants et ces sourires froids me donnent la nausée. Ces embrassades sont vides de sens et n'ont pour unique but que donner l'illusion que les malentendus et les conflits sont restés à la porte.

Je regarde ma cousine Dorothy. Un beau brin de fille, il faut bien le dire. Brune, élancée, pas un pet de graisse et le sourire constant sur les lèvres… A rendre jalouse la plus belle des femmes. Et sa bonne humeur ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enjouée qu'elle à croire que sa vie est un conte de fée où l'unique problème qui pourrait surgir un matin serait un bouton sur son délicieux petit nez… Bien que les mecs n'y trouveraient sans doute rien à redire.

- Dorothy, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Tu as vu ?

- Quoi donc ? dis je blasée d'avance par le ragot qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me servir.

- Ta sœur…

Et la voilà qui part dans un monologue sur ma sœur et l'horrible bonhomme que je lui ai refilé. Je retiens tout de même deux ou trois informations tel que le fait qu'il soit gérant d'une quincaillerie dans lel centre de Londres. Mouai… Je me contenterais d'un sportif… Un type qui peut me parler de perceuses du soir au matin, non merci très peu pour moi.

Je la regarde l'œil vague, je le sens bien mais je commence à approcher de la limite critique. Je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre les sommets de 'j'en ai plein le dos'. Il faut à tout prix que je trouve ma mère et que je parte. Ou peut être devrais je plutôt parler à mon père… J'ai toujours eut plus d'affinités avec lui… Et puis il est plus facilement 'contrôlable'…

Je m'éloigne de ma cousine, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard désolé et une excuse à deux noises. Ma semaine a été une vraie catastrophe. Enfin pire même que cela. Alors le mariage de mon cousin au troisième degré… Je m'en serais bien passée ! Pour en remettre une couche, oncles, tantes et autres dérivés n'ont pas hésité à me poser des questions sur ma vie personnelle avant de prendre des airs larmoyants à l'écoute du vide sidéral de celle-ci.

Comme si j'avais le temps de me trouver un petit ami ! J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire et… Et puis ça ne sert à rien ! Bon okay, je suis de mauvaise foi, mais je dois avouer n'avoir jamais vécu de relation suffisamment longue pour savoir le 'bonheur' d'être en couple. Au bout de trois semaines en général, ils partent la queue entre les jambes sans oser lever la tête. Le dernier en date n'avait pas hésité pourtant à me dire qu'avec mon sale caractère je ne trouverais jamais personne d'assez suicidaire.

J'avoue qu'encore aujourd'hui cela me blesse. Mais ils ne supportaient pas que j'ai des opinions différentes ou encore que je ne veuille pas être en perpétuelle pamoison devant eux. J'ai ma vie, ils ont la leur, on se retrouve le soir pour en discuter. Je ne sais pas comment font ses filles pour téléphoner toutes les heures à leur petit ami ou encore pour les écouter béatement. Le soir, j'ai moi aussi envie de raconter ma journée de m… Et de critiquer tout à loisir les gens. Ce n'est pas un passe temps typiquement masculin, mince !

Toujours est il que je suis célibataire et que contrairement aux apparences cela me pèse royal sur le haricot mais qu'il est hors de question que je me contente du premier type venu ! Pour l'instant mon boulot bien que passionnant et enrichissant me comble. Enfin presque. Et voilà, je sens une bouffée de rage qui monte… Faut vraiment que je parte avant de faire une bêtise.

- Maman, je vais y aller.

- Mais Lily, le buffet vient juste de commencer !

- Je suis fatiguée, je rentre.

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Je l'embrasse sur le front et pars vers la sortie. Je vois bien du coin de l'œil des hommes me déshabiller du regard mais je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner vers eux pour leur dire de ranger leurs yeux. Ils pourraient prendre ça comme une manœuvre d'approche et je ne serais pas sortie de l'auberge ! Une fois, sur le perron, j'inspire un grand coup.

Pour un soir de juin, l'air est plutôt frais mais le ciel est magnifique. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite et puis je sais que mes parents ne seront pas à la maison avant plusieurs heures… Je vais avoir leur maison pour moi toute seule… Avant cette simple idée m'aurait fait bondir de joie mais là, tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je sors mon portable de mon sac à main et appelle le dernier numéro…

- Salut mon Ange, tu es dispo ?

Ange… Ou Angela Blow. Ma meilleure amie depuis Poudlard. La seule qui me comprend et qui ne cherche pas à me changer. A vrai dire, sans exagération ni mauvaise foi, je pense qu'elle a un caractère bien plus difficile que le mien. Pour preuve, elle a réussi à garder Sirius Black ! Lui le pire séducteur de Poudlard bave devant elle et lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Ce qui est aussi vrai dans l'autre sens.

Un an après notre sortie de Poudlard, ils filent encore le parfait amour tous les deux et je ne serais pas étonnée de recevoir bientôt un faire part de leur cotés. Au moins, je pourrais de nouveau mettre cette robe qui m'a coûté les yeux de la tête…

Une demie heure plus tard je la retrouve dans un de nos bars préférés. J'ai eu le temps de passer chez mes parents pour me changer et enfiler des vêtements qui me correspondent plus. J'ai nommé un jean et un débardeur !

- Alors Lily, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as fuit ce mariage pour venir t'enterrer avec moi dans un bar ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Je hais ma vie, dis je cynique. Attends laisse moi t'explique, j'ajoute en voyant qu'elle veut répliquer. Je bosse pour un petit chef tyrannique qui m'a imposé la date de mes congés. Il a bien sur insisté sur le fait que normalement, en tant que nouvelle embauchée, je n'avais pas le droit à des vacances.

Il est vrai que sur ce point il se montrait sympa. Normalement durant la première année, je n'avais pas le droit de m'absenter sous quelques raisons que ce soit. Mais à force de me voir accumuler les heures supplémentaires, et ce sans ronchonner, il avait décidé de faire une exception. Bon okay, je râlais, même très souvent, mais jamais en sa présence.

De toute façon, il était très rarement avec nous. Après tout nous n'étions que des employés… De vagues gratte-papiers. Mais j'espère devenir une grande journaliste qui part en reportage à l'autre bout du monde, qui annonce les joies de la vie… Ce qui sera dur avec la montée en puissance de ce mage noire mais pour le moment tous les rêves sont permis, non ?!

J'avais été embauchée à la sortie de Poudlard. La Gazette du Sorcier m'avait payé une formation accélérée pour me mettre au niveau soit disant et j'avais directement été plongée dans le bain. Enfin, pour le moment je corrigeais les articles de mon chef, ce cher homme qui faisait tout un foin pour une malheureuse semaine de congés qu'il me posait comme ça à l'aveuglette sur le calendrier sans se préoccuper de ce que j'aurais aimé.

- En gros, sois contente et tais toi.

- Non plutôt baise moi le…

- Lily !

Ange n'avait jamais aimé la vulgarité et spécialement dans la bouche d'une femme. En temps normal, je faisais attention à ne pas utiliser de mots châtiés afin de ne pas l'offusquer mais c'était plus fort que moi, quand je suis énervée, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je peux même aller jusqu'à donner des gifles à la personne en face de moi. Enfin ça n'a eut lieu qu'une fois… Enfin plusieurs fois mais avec à chaque fois la même personne…

- Quoi ?! Crois tu que je vais pouvoir trouver quelque chose à faire pour dans deux semaines ?! Je vois ça d'ici, une semaine chez mes parents… Que du bonheur !

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…

Je la regarde en lui faisant des gros yeux. Je vois déjà le tableau. Ma mère cherchant à passer la moindre minutes en ma compagnie… Que dis je ! La moindre seconde ! Elle voudra sûrement que nous parlions de… Oich je la voyais déjà entamer des conversations de 'filles' pour savoir… Qu'allais je lui dire ? Que tous les mecs me fuyaient comme la peste ou que je n'avais pas trouvé le bon ? Dans les deux cas, je suis célibataire mais dans le second cas, c'est tout même mieux pour moi…

- Ange, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

Je pose ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur la table. Je me sens si désespérée. Qui aurait pu prévoir que l'annonce de cette semaine de vacances pourrait me déprimer à ce point là ?! Pas moi en tout cas ! J'en ai tellement besoin ! Me poser et ne rien faire de mes dix doigts, excepté m'occuper de moi… J'en ronronnerais bien de plaisir si je savais où partir. A une distance plus que raisonnable de ma mère de préférence. Et de ma sœur.

Passer sept ans dans un 'pensionnat' dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse ne vous aide pas à apprécier la vie de famille. Pourtant à la sortie de Poudlard, je n'avais pas eut d'autre choix que de réintégrer ma chambre d'enfant qui contenait finalement très peu de souvenirs et pas que les meilleurs en plus. Je ne revenais à la maison que pour les vacances et pour entendre ma sœur se plaindre de ma présence et de ma monstruosité. Ce qui est vite lassant.

Bien que durant ma dernière année, elle avait cessé de me chercher des ennuis. Eh oui, étant majeur à 17 ans chez les sorciers, j'avais donc le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs en dehors de l'école… Et je ne m'étais pas privée de le lui dire. J'avais juste omis de signaler qu'il était formellement interdit de lancer des sorts à des moldus. Du coup, dès que Pétunia commençait à réellement m'agacer, ou même parfois avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je faisais mine de prendre ma baguette. Ce qui avait pour effet immédiat de la faire fuir ou taire à défaut.

- Je sais ! Tu vas aller dans la maison de Sirius… Celle qu'il a près de la mer…

- Celle en France, tu veux dire ?

Ce cher Sirius ! Bien que déshérité par ses propres parents, il avait hérité d'un joli pactole d'un de ses oncles. Il avait bien sur gardé soigneusement l'argent et revendu quelques petits objets, ne gardant que cette maison en France qui à priori lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il en parlait souvent et même Ange avait été sous le charme. Pour ma part, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds mais la curiosité me tenaillait.

- Oui, je suis sure qu'il voudra bien te la prêter pour une semaine. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Je la regarde. Elle est fière d'elle. Elle pense sans doute avoir trouvé la solution à tous mes tracas mais elle est bien loin du compte. Elle vient d'appuyer sans le vouloir là où ça fait mal : je n'ai pas de petit ami, contrairement à elle. 19 ans, célibataire… Peut être que je devrais vraiment faire un effort sur mon caractère…

- D'accord, mais à condition que ça ne le dérange pas.

La conversation change et les sujets défilent tout comme le temps. En sa compagnie je ne vois jamais les heures passer, sans doute la raison de notre amitié. Je lui souris avant de transplaner chez mes parents, elle vient de m'enlever une sacrée épine du pied et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Je remercierais Sirius quand je le verrais…

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus longues de ma jeune existence. Mes journées passaient au ralenti et malgré cela le travail s'accumulait à une vitesse monstre, à croire que mon chef tentait d eme dissuader d'utiliser la semaine qu'il m'avait gracieusement offerte. Mais il était hors de question que je crache sur ces vacances qui arrivaient à point nommé dans ma vie.

Je m'imaginais déjà flânant sur la plage avec un bon livre. Un différent chaque jour. Je vivrais d'incroyables aventures par ce biais. Ou alors des magasines de modes où je pourrais piocher des idées de tenues pour séduire lors de mes sorties en discothèque. Des vêtements sexy sans être provocateurs… Qui mettraient mon bronzage acquis durant la journée en valeur.

Je rencontrerais par hasard un homme cultivé et beau comme un dieu qui tomberait fou amoureux de moi, au point de rire des blagues de mes amis sur mon caractère de cochon. Il aurait un travail passionnant qu'il le forcerait à voyager et je l'accompagnerais, réalisant des reportages sur les pays que nous visiterions tous les deux.

Oui, C'est vacances marqueraient un tournant dans ma vie…

- Evans ! On arrête de rêver et on se remet au travail !!!

J'observe mon chef qui passe devant mon bureau visiblement très fier de son petit effet. Je saisis un dossier de la pile de droite et l'ouvre. Aujourd'hui, je dois m'occuper de corriger la syntaxe des journalistes afin d'enlever des fautes de mauvais goût. Bien sur, je dois faire ça le plus rapidement possible mais rien à faire je dresse la liste de tout ce que je dois emporter dans ma valise.

J'ai pris trois robes d'étés qui s'accordent avec la couleur de mes cheveux ainsi que des lunettes de soleil et ma crème protectrice pour ne pas ressembler à une écrevisse ébouillantée et cloquée. J'ai pris mes sous vêtements les plus confortable mais aussi les plus féminin au cas où je ferais une rencontre et deux maillots de bains deux pièces noirs.

Ange m'avait dit qu'il y avait dans la maison de Sirius tout le nécessaire pour manger, faire un lit, me laver et autre donc je n'avais qu'à me préoccuper de mes affaires… J'avais ajouté des livres et mon lecteur mp3 pour m'occuper. Etant un sang pur, je doutais que Sirius n'est ne serait ce que la télé dans une demeure qu'il n'utilisait que l'été pour les vacances.

Je secoue la tête histoire de me remettre dans la réalité et baisse la tête pour voir un article de trois pages ouvert devant moi… Je regarde ma pile, après celui là, un dernier et je serais officiellement en vacances ! Que j'ai hâte !

Je commence ma lecture. Une attaque au chemin de traverse… Cela fait maintenant parti de notre quotidien. Une journée sans attaque ou encore une semaine sans mort suspecte serait invraisemblable. Au moindre pêtard dans les rues, les gens sursautent et regardent autour d'eux d'où va venir la mort. Que c'est triste. Heureusement les Aurors font de leur mieux pour freiner cette hausse de la criminalité.

Sirius par exemple… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Il a été très occupé et je n'ai pu le remercier pour sa maison en France. J'ai bien pensé lui envoyer un hibou mais quand je rentre chez moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre la plume. Non, mon unique envie est de me glisser dans un bon bain ou encore dans mon lit.

Je ne sais pas comment fait Ange pour supporter que Sirius risque sa vie tous les jours. D'attendre qu'il revienne, sûrement avec le cœur qui bat trop vite dès qu'il a plus de dix minutes de retard. Et le nombre de fois où il a du s'absenter plusieurs jours pour pouvoir approcher des mangemorts ou d'autres mages maléfiques. Il faut réellement aimer du plus profond de son cœur quelqu'un pour accepter de le laisser partir travailler chaque matin sans savoir s'il sera toujours en vie le soir…

Je me replonge dans ma lecture. Plusieurs morts mais le pire a été évité grace à l'intervention d'un auror. Comme quoi juste une personne pourrait faire la différence. La personne au bon moment qui fait le bon choix, qui fait le bon geste. Malheureusement de plus en plus de sorciers se rangent aux cotés de Voldemort. De plus en plus de moldus craignent pour leur vie, ne sachant pas d'où vient exactement la menace.

La journaliste qui a interviewé l'auror en question était assurément sous le charme. Les superlatifs ne manquent pas à croire qu'elle commençait à écrire un roman à l'eau de rose tant cet homme semble parfait. Elle n'hésite pas à le décrire physiquement mais à aucun moment elle ne cite son nom… Dommage, j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure de cet homme.

Ses réponses sont simples et modestes. Il explique n'avoir fait que son travail et que tout cela est le résultat d'un long travail d'équipe et qu'il ne faut surtout pas croire qu'il était le seul. C'est juste qu'un concours de circonstances l'a mené à être le premier sur les lieux. J'enverrai presque une note à cette journaliste pour avoir le nom et l'adresse de…

Je me fige et relis une nouvelle fois les dernières lignes : 'L'entretien avec ce héros des temps modernes se finit. Il lui faut rédiger son rapport avant de partir en week end, un repos bien mérité après une journée aussi intense. Il se relève, remonte ses lunettes et décoiffe un peu plus ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Son sourire éclaire la pièce tandis que le sérieux de ses yeux montre que nous ne sommes pas en face de n'importe qui.'

Finalement je ne suis plus sure de vouloir rencontrer cet homme… Je crains même de le connaître et d'avoir que très peu d'éloge pour ce genre de…

Je referme le dossier. J'ai corrigé les fautes, je ne veux pas me préoccuper plus de lui et de tout ce qui s'en rapproche. Je grogne, pourquoi fallait il… L'article suivant n'est pas des plus palpitant. Il parle du vol d'objets de magie noire… L'ombre de Voldemort plane encore derrière tout cela et je ne peux retenir un frisson.

J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un peut se montrer aussi cruel. Décréter que tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldu valaient moins que les autres… Ca me hérisse. Sans doute parce que je suis née moldue…

Je finis de corriger ce dernier article et referme la pochette avec un soupir de satisfaction. J'aurais réussi à finir tout mon travail avant de partir pour ma semaine de congé et sans avoir à demander de l'aide à une de mes collègues. Je range mes affaires, mets mes stylos bien parallèles les uns aux autres. Je ferme à clefs mes tiroirs et me lève pour enfiler mon blouson.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge… Oh non !!! Il est tard ! Il faut encore que je rentre chez moi, que je boucle mon dernier sac… Une petite douche et hop je transplane. Je regarde de nouveau l'heure et m'y attardant un peu plus. Non finalement je vais même manger chez moi comme ça en arrivant j'aurais juste à me jeter dans le lit. Je pourrais presque transplaner directement en pyjama…

Et puis non… Si je rencontrais quelqu'un. Ou pire si je croisais l'homme de ma vie. Je rentre chez moi pour diner sur le pouce. Je prends ensuite une longue douche chaude pour évacuer tous les tracas amasser avec la lecture de tous ces articles plus déprimant les uns que les autres. Une fois, la tension dans mon corps devenu négligeable, j'enfile short et tee shirt, que les vacances commencent !!!

Je transplane avec mes bagages. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre devant moi une petite maison sans prétention entourée d'un jardin fleuri. Le bruit de la mer me parvient au loin… Exactement ce que m'avait décrit Ange. Je regarde au loin si je peux apercevoir la plage privée… Rien. La nuit est trop sombre. Je sens l'excitation me gagner… Il va me falloir être patiente jusqu'à demain.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et trouve la clef de secours sous le paillasson. Je rentre enfin dans cette demeure. Une odeur fraiche et fleurie me chatouille le nez. J'hume avec délice ce parfum qui va rimer avec vacances pendant les prochains jours. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur et là… Rien. Pas d'électricité.

Ca, c'était pas prévu ! Où est le disjoncteur ?! Dans la cave sans doute ? Où dans un endroit bien sombre où les ombres sont menaçantes… Je sens toutes mes peurs enfantines remonter dans ce décor fantastique. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Je pousse mes bagages sous la table de l'entrée pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans et me dirige à tâtons. Ange m'a décrit avec beaucoup de détails cette maison, je devrais donc être capable de trouver les toilettes et la chambre principale. Une fois soulagée, je cherche la prochaine porte qui contient ce que je cherche à cette heure indue de la nuit : un lit !

J'ouvre la porte que je referme derrière moi. Je suis ainsi plongée dans le noir, une bonne chose pour la grasse matinée que j'ai l'intention de faire demain matin… Enfin dans quelques heures. Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures que je colle au mur pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans là encore et avance les bras en avant.

Mes mains rencontrent enfin ce que je détermine être un matelas et je m'effondre dessus avec soulagement. Cette journée, ces deux dernières semaines ont été rudes mais je vais enfin pouvoir souffler.

* * *

**Vous pouvez retrouver le demi chapitre suivant sur mon blog sous le titre FMDV 5.  
A la semaine prochaine pour la suite sur FF sinon je vous dis à lundi sur mon blog.  
E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !!!  
Un ti mot pour dire que ce défi est fini, donc vous êtes surs d'avoir la fin !**

**Dailly Till : Merci pour ta review :D**

**A bientôt  
E**

* * *

Les yeux encore fermés, je savoure l'instant. Il m'a fallut quelques petites minutes pour me rappeler où j'étais et expliquer toutes ces odeurs inconnues qui me chatouillaient les narines. Cette impression d'être libre… Je réalise déjà que je suis en vacances rien que par mes sens… Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Bêtement je crains qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je ne découvre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Que je n'ai ni vacances, ni maison près de la mer en France. C'est stupide je le sais très bien mais je tiens à garder cette facette enfantine. Je souris…

Quand j'étais petite, je partais en vacances chez une de mes grands-mères et je me rappelle que le premier jour, je restais le plus longtemps possible les yeux fermés et je découvrais avec mes mains ce qui m'entourait, pour être sure que j'étais bien loin de la maison… J'avais arrêté de faire cela en entrant à Poudlard… Quand les disputes avec ma sœur avaient débuté.

Aux premières vacances que j'avais eu à Poudlard, pour Noël, j'étais rentrée à la maison heureuse. Lors de mon premier réveil j'avais fait cela avec mon lit pour m'imprégner de la pièce avant de laisser mes yeux confirmer que je ne rêvais pas. Malheureusement après ce moment de bonheur, ma sœur était entrée… Et les insultes avaient commencé.

Du coup, je n'avais plus eu à cœur de répéter ce petit rituel à chacune de mes vacances et petit à petit j'avais totalement arrêté de le faire…

Je me tourne sur le ventre et laisse mes mains partir à la découverte de ce lit. Tout d'abord vers le bord du lit. Je remonte sur le coté pour arriver à la tête de lit… En fer forgé !!! Quelle classe !!! Je remonte doucement le long pour apprécier la facture. C'est lisse et froid. Les sculptures simples mais je les devine élégantes. Il me tarde de les voir avec mes yeux !!! Je me calme. Pour le moment, je découvre… Il ne faut pas se précipiter…

Une fois ce coté 'observé' tactilement, je tourne la tête et, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, je caresse le drap. Il est incroyablement chaud pourtant je ne me sens pas mal à cause de la chaleur, juste 'bien'. Je souris. Oui, je suis bien, comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis longtemps. Ma main reprend son exploration et butte sur un corps chaud.

Un corps ? Chaud ? Je récupère ma main aussitôt, ouvrant les yeux brutalement. La lumière du jour qui filtre par les volets, m'éblouit je clignote le temps de m'habituer. Pendant ce temps mon cerveau tente de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un se trouve dans le lit, qui cela pourrait être et… Je fronce les sourcils. Oh non pas lui !

Je le vois me regardant tout aussi étonné que moi. Allongé sur le coté, face à moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il me semble égal à lui-même. Le même James Potter qu'à Poudlard. Pourtant, là tout de suite, il est dans mon lit et ça, ce n'est pas rien ! Je resserre les draps autour de moi pour cacher… Bah pour cacher quoi ?! Je me suis couchée en short et tee shirt donc je n'ai pas grand-chose de 'visible' !

James Potter. Celui de l'article de la veille. Celui de mon adolescence. Toutes ces images que j'ai de lui, se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais comment réagir.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais même pas eu un regard pour lui, tout comme lui pour moi. Nous avions tous les deux atterris à Griffondor, la maison des courageux mais nous étions de natures si différentes que nos chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Avec Sirius et deux autres garçons de notre promotion, il avait formé le groupe des Maraudeurs. Groupe de garçons séduisants et séducteurs qui collectionnaient les filles comme certains collectionnent les timbres. Un coup de langue et, hop, on passe à la suivante.

De nature réservée, j'étais longtemps restée en dehors de leur radar jusqu'à la cinquième année. J'avais été choisie pour être Préfète en Chef avec l'un des leurs, Rémus. Ce dernier était leur opposé, calme et réfléchi je me demandais souvent ce qu'il faisait avec eux. Nous étions devenus amis à force de nous côtoyer lors de nos rondes et des divers devoirs de Préfets.

Or un soir, nous avions trouvé ses amis se promenant en toute illégalité dans le château. J'avais voulu les punir comme l'exigeait les règles mais Rémus avait tout fait pour m'en dissuader. J'avais craqué sous ses yeux ambrés qui à l'époque m'hypnotisaient. Une fois mon silence obtenu sur cette infraction, ils avaient commencé à parler tous les quatre de la future farce aux Serpentard et j'avais été surprise de voir que Rémus n'était pas forcément le plus sage des quatre.

J'avais alors hurlé, crié que je ne les laisserais pas faire, ce qui avait déclenché une crise de rire chez trois des Maraudeurs alors que le quatrième me regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris. Le calme revenu, j'avais cru avoir eu le dernier mot quand Potter, celui qui était calme jusqu'à présent, parla.

- Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

J'avais ouvert la bouche puis refermé. Et ce plusieurs fois d'affilée. Vexée de n'avoir pas trouvé la repartie adéquate rapidement, j'avais tourné les talons et étais retournée dans mon dortoir. A partir de ce soir là, Potter me demanda assez régulièrement de sortir avec lui et ce jusqu'à la fin de sixième année.

Ce jour là, nous avions eu une violente dispute. Une attaque de mangemort avait eu lieu dans la ville de mes parents et je n'avais pas eu de leur nouvelle tout de suite. Il était arrivé flanqué de ses trois copains pour me 'draguer' et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, je l'avais giflé de toutes mes forces lui jetant des monstruosités au visage.

Après cela, il ne m'avait plus approché. Il faut dire que je ne m'étais jamais excusée de l'avoir injustement frappé. J'avais passé plusieurs heures à y réfléchir sans réussir à me convaincre de le faire. Même lorsque Ange avait commencé à sortir avec Sirius, j'avais tout fait pour ne jamais le croiser. Ma septième année avait été d'un calme olympien et j'avais quitté Poudlard sans un regard pour lui.

Et là, je le retrouvais dans mon lit, à demi nu à ce que je voyais… Il était toujours aussi beau… Quel dommage que ses incessantes demandes n'aient pas été sincères…

Je me redresse dans le lit sans le quitter des yeux. La colère commence à gronder dans mon crâne. Et pendant un moment, je le crois capable de beaucoup de choses. Peut être en a-t-il profité pour me toucher… Et s'il m'avait… Je le regarde. Non, Potter ne serait pas capable de ce genre de choses. Et puis, il est le genre d'homme qui a toutes les femmes à ses pieds alors pourquoi perdre son temps avec une qui refuse…

Les idées… Euh non, les insultes me viennent à grandes vitesse dans mon esprit, se percutent dans un total chaos sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse mes lèvres. Et puis par quoi commencer ? Par lui demander peut être ce qu'il fiche dans mon lit, ce serait déjà un bon début ! Mais dois je le saluer avant ? Et puis mes yeux ne pourraient pas cesser de faire des allers retours entre son visage et son torse.

Torse magnifique soit dit en passant du sans doute à toutes ses années à pratiquer le Quidditch ou encore à son entraînement pour devenir Auror… Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille que dans mes souvenirs. Par contre, l'absence de lunettes sur son nez attirait mon regard vers ses yeux. Cette journaliste avait raison, ses yeux étaient sérieux. Trop sérieux pour quelqu'un de notre age.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?!

J'avais enfin réussi à dire quelque chose. Malheureusement dès que mes mots eurent franchis mes lèvres, je m'en voulu du ton que j'avais employé. Pourquoi cette sècheresse dans la voix, pourquoi ? Je vis une ombre passer sur son visage puis il attaqua :

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela !

- Tu plaisantes ! C'est toi qui es couché dans MON lit !

Un vague sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je le vois bien… Il me nargue. Il se redressa, laissant le drap tomber et dévoiler la ceinture de ce que je suppose être un boxer noir.

- Quand je suis arrivé hier soir, tu n'étais pas là, sinon je m'en souviendrais !

- Moi aussi crois moi !

- Facile. Je suis arrivé en fin d'après midi, et toi ?

Fin d'après midi… Oich ! Ca voulait dire que… C'était moi qui m'étais couchée dans SON lit. Moi, Lily Evans qui se couche dans le lit de Lui, James Potter… Voilà quelque chose d'assez perturbant…

- L'électricité ne fonctionnait pas ! J'ai suivi les indications de Ange pour venir me coucher !!!

- Ah oui, et tu n'as pas vu que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà…

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il utilise. Il laisse planer un doute, il croit que tout était calculé ?! Pfiou même pas en rêve ! Enfin si, j'avoue il m'est déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur lui, mais ça remonte à Poudlard… A notre septième année… Cette dernière année où j'avais pris conscience de son sex appeal, de son intelligence et de sa bonté.

J'avais découvert cette année là, la lycanthropie de Rémus et ce qu'avaient fait les trois autres Maraudeurs pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Les pleines lunes suivantes avaient été pour moi de vraies tortures. Pour Ange qui n'arrivait pas à dormir en sachant Sirius avec un loup garou et pour… Pour Potter qui risquait sa vie, sans en tirer aucune gloire, juste des coups.

Cette révélation avait influé sur l'idée que je me faisais de ces quatre Griffondor mais je n'avais pas montré plus de sympathie envers ce groupe que je continuais à mépriser malgré mon admiration.

- Et comment voulais tu que je te vois dans le noir ?!

- Tu n'as donc pas appris le sort nommé 'Lumos' ?

J'ouvris la bouche. Merlin ! Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé ?! J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser la magie… Affligeant ! Je me rejette sur le dos pour ne plus voir l'ironie de la situation. Je me suis mise dans le lit de Potter et le pire c'est que toute la faute m'en revient.

J'observe le plafond, tentant d'oublier qu'il se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi dans une tenue… Ca y est mon esprit s'envole. Et après ils disent que seuls les hommes ne pensent qu'au sexe… Mais là tout de suite avec Potter à demi nu dans le même lit que moi, mes pensées sont loin d'être innocentes !

Je me frotte les yeux. Peut être que si je le fais suffisamment fort, il disparaîtra… Et je me réveillerais seule dans cette chambre magnifique, dans ce lit en fer forgé, aux draps aussi doux que sa peau. Que le tissu le plus doux, je veux dire. Et Merlin, voilà que je rougis maintenant !

Le lit bouge de son coté. Il doit se lever. Je tourne la tête pour le voir de dos. Je retiens une petite exclamation de satisfaction. Il est vraiment super bien bâti ! Je retourne rapidement à la contemplation du plafond tandis que je l'entends enfiler des vêtements.

- Tu vas continuer à fixer le plafond encore longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, dis je d'une petite voix.

- T'inquiètes pas, Evans, je ne t'ai pas touché. Je me suis réveillé peu de temps avant toi.

Sa voix est toujours aussi sèche et coupante. Ma gorge se noue mais je refuse qu'il voie que ses mots m'ont touché. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment ! Le vide de ma vie sentimentale suffisait à mon malheur sans qu'un adonis insiste dessus.

Je sors mes jambes du lit d'un geste sec. Il est hors de question que je le laisse me gâcher ma seule et unique semaine de vacances !

- Ah oui, Potter ! Et tu as trouvé drôle de venir justement ici quand je venais, je suppose !

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, sinon je te promets que je serais loin… Evans.

Il avait appuyé sur mon nom comme s'il m'insultait. Je relevais le menton, décidée à me battre.

- Je ne te retiens pas, dis je froidement.


	4. Chapter 4

Je le vis se raidir. J'avais fait fort sur ce coup là…

- Sirius m'a invité à passer ma semaine de vacances ici. Et il est hors de question que je n'en profite pas !

Je grogne intérieurement. Il a raison, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit lui qui parte… Après tout, il s'agit de la maison de son meilleur ami alors que moi… Je le vois prendre son sac.

- Je vais prendre l'autre chambre. On devrait pouvoir réussir à se supporter, non ? Ou tout du moins à s'éviter…

Je regarde la porte se refermer derrière lui. Je déteste qu'il prenne toutes les décisions comme ça ! Je me rassois sur le bord du lit, analysant les derniers événements. Pourquoi Sirius a accepté que je vienne ? Il a du remarquer que je faisais tout mon possible pour éviter Potter !

Je me lève telle une somnambule pour aller à la cuisine. J'ouvre les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Le bruit de la douche me vient aux oreilles et sans prévenir des images de Potter sous la douche… Je suis vraiment en manque c'est pas possible pour fantasmer éveillée sur lui !

Une fois que j'ai fait le tour de la cuisine où rien de comestible n'a élu domicile, je prend un papier dans mon sac à main et commence une liste. Mon estomac crie famine mais il va falloir qu'il attende… Je me place devant la fenêtre pour voir le jardin à perte de vue. Derrière les arbres du fond, je crois apercevoir la couleur du sable… Je suis pressée d'aller me baigner.

Le bruit d'eau a fini. Je me retourne vers la cuisine… La plage ne sera peut être pas pour aujourd'hui. Un bon nettoyage de printemps est nécessaire avant toute chose… Mais demain… Demain je pourrais aller m'allonger au soleil et me reposer sans penser à regarder l'heure ni quoique ce soit. Les vacances les vraies et ça, même la présence de Potter, ne serait les gâcher.

J'entends les portes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je laisse la liste bien en vue pour s'il veut ajouter quelque chose avant de partir à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'entre, l'odeur de Potter plane autour de moi. Une odeur boisée, virile sans être entêtante… Je me surprends à fermer les yeux et à laisser mon esprit s'évader. Je revois la forêt Interdite qui encadrait Poudlard, cachant à la vue des étudiants des bêtes mythiques et parfois très dangereuses. Je me déshabille et file sous la douche.

Une fois prête je redescends dans la cuisine. Je l'y trouve assis devant la liste, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Je sens mon cœur qui s'affole. C'est fou, il m'a toujours fait cet effet là, même quand il cherchait à m'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes… S'il s'y était pris autrement, j'aurais cédé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire mais voilà, il n'avait pas fait dans la délicatesse.

- Vois tu quelque chose à ajouter ? Demandais je.

Ma voix était étonnamment calme et douce. L'effet de la douche sans doute…

- Non, tu as pensé à tout, comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude ? Que voulait il dire par 'comme d'habitude' ?! Sans me laisser le temps de l'interroger plus en avant, il se lève et part. Je suppose que je dois le suivre… Bien que… A aucun moment nous n'avons décidé de faire nos courses ensemble… C'est juste que j'ai supposé…

- Tu viens ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Il est dans l'encadrement de la porte, en contre jour et ainsi il me semble plus impressionnant qu'à l'ordinaire. Je hoche la tête, prend mon sac et le suis.

Le village est petit et convivial. Autour de la place principale, se trouvent tous les magasins nécessaires : boulangerie, bar tabac et une supérette. Pas besoin de prendre la voiture, seuls dix petites minutes à pieds nous aurons suffit. Les gens se saluent dans la rue, demandant des nouvelles des membres de la famille absents. Mon sentiment d'être à l'écart, une étrangère s'accentue, renforçant mon malaise… Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter qui semble dans son élément, comme toujours.

Durant le trajet, je m'étais prise à rêver que cette semaine en sa compagnie se passe bien. Que chacun de notre coté, nous fassions des efforts et qu'ils seraient gagnants… Après tout, nous avions déjà habité dans la même maison… Il n'y avait pas tant de différences…

- Pas celui là, Potter… C'est le plus cher !

- Mais c'est aussi le meilleur ! Répondit il en plaçant un fromage dans notre panier.

Nous avions convenu de nous partager le prix des courses mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre des folies… Au bout de la quatrième fois, une violente dispute explosa entre nous. Tant et si bien qu'il paya de sa poche ce que je considérais comme superflu.

Aussitôt rentrés, je suis partie dans la cuisine tout ranger dans les placards en ronchonnant. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'étais très peu payé pour un travail qui m'occupait beaucoup alors que lui… Le riche héritier de la famille Potter… Il aurait pu ne pas travailler et ne vivre que sur sa rente.

- Bon Evans, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas !

Je me relève et essaie de le toiser de mon mètre soixante cinq. Chose pas facile, voire impossible.

- Je vais faire le ménage !

Je partis alors vers le cellier où j'avais vu le nécessaire pour nettoyer la maison. Comme je n'avais plus le temps d'aller à la plage, autant que la maison soit propre, non ? Je le bousculais légèrement en sortant de la cuisine… C'est fou ce que cela me fit du bien.

- Evans !

Je fis la sourde d'oreille. Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon bras et m'arrêter dans ma fuite.

- Si on instaurait quelques règles…

- Des règles ?! Toi, James Potter, veux instaurer des règles ?

Je frôle l'hystérie. Il a passé 7 ans de sa vie à enfreindre toutes les règles et là, il veut… Je le regarde hébétée.

- Juste une, en réalité.

Je me disais bien que le pluriel était exagéré ! Mon sourire du traduire ma pensée, parce que je le vis sourire à son tour.

- Juste de ne pas ignorer l'autre. On va vivre tous les deux pendant une semaine, alors on pourrait faire des efforts, non ?

Sa proposition est alléchante, mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise en sa présence. Comme si je craignais de trahir un quelconque secret…

- D'accord.

- Alors si tu m'expliquais tes crises ?

- Mes crises ?!

Il sous-entend quoi ?! Que je suis hystérique ?! Il n'aurait pas forcément tort là tout de suite…

- C'est facile, Potter ! J'ai pas les moyens ! Je suis stagiaire dans un journal… Alors excuse moi de faire attention à mes dépenses !

Voilà mon horrible secret venait d'être éventé…

- Pourquoi tu as honte ? Demanda Potter.

- Je n'ai pas honte… C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Que je ne voulais pas te le dire, j'ajoute tout bas.

N'attendant pas de réponse particulière, je me dirige vers le cellier pour récupérer des chiffons pour les meubles. Je farfouille plus pour me changer les idées et lui donner l'opportunité de partir que pour autre chose.

- Laisse, on fera ça après manger.

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix toute proche. Il m'a parlé normalement, sans ton suave, ni cynisme… Oui, si j'y mets du mien moi aussi, ces vacances pourraient être très bonnes mêmes… Mais voilà, quand Potter est dans les environs je suis encore plus imprévisible qu'en temps normal… Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

Je le vois sortir le nécessaire pour le repas du midi. Il semble hésiter, regardant les poêles avec un intérêt assez comique. Quand il en vient à s'intéresser aux casseroles, je commence à rire doucement. A croire qu'il n'en a jamais vu de sa vie ! C'est peut être le cas après tout… Il doit avoir une dizaine d'elfes chez lui…

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me lever. J'ai bien conscience de faire un pas vers les civilités avec Potter et je pense qu'il ne me rira pas au nez… Je me place à ses cotés et commence à cuisiner tranquillement, l'ignorant autant que possible.

- Dis ça te gêne si c'est toi qui cuisine ?

- Si ça nous permet de rester en vie, dis je doucement.

- Je fais la vaisselle en échange.

Je le regarde. Il a son léger petit sourire. J'avais déjà compris à Poudlard que ce sourire signifiait qu'il était bien, juste bien. Je lui adressais un petit sourire avant de retourner à mes plats. J'étais si nerveuse de le savoir là, à mes cotés, regardant ce que je faisais. Mais si je lui disais de partir, ça tournerait sans doute au vinaigre.

Le repas se fit en silence. Je listais tout ce que nous devions nettoyer dans l'après midi. J'en étais fatiguée d'avance ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter qui regarde par la fenêtre. Il a fini de manger mais il doit m'attendre pour sortir de table… S'il continue à ce rythme, je vais culpabiliser avant le gouter !

Sans un mot, nous débarrassons la table. Il commence la vaisselle, tandis que je vais dépoussiérer les meubles dans les pièces…

Nous avons passé l'après midi entière à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Tout a été dépoussiéré, lavé, séché… Il est maintenant possible de manger sur le sol. Mais au vu des courbatures qui commencent je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir par terre !

Je m'assois dans le canapé, unique possibilité du salon et qui accueille déjà un Potter sale. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sale. Même après ses entraînements de Quidditch, il revenait toujours impeccable.

- Ca fait du bien d'arrêter, hein ?!

Sa voix douce me plait. Elle me plait trop, elle affole mon cœur… Comme à Poudlard. Comment fait il ? A-t-il cet effet que sur moi ? Vu le nombre de filles avec lesquelles il est sorti au château je ne pense pas… A-t-il une petite amie qui l'attend ?

- Oui, je réponds pensive.

- Je parie que Sir' l'a jamais vu aussi propre.

- C'est clair que vous n'êtiez pas des modèles de propreté à Poudlard !

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air amusé mais aussi… Oh non ! Monsieur à cette lueur qui prévient d'une blague !

- Comment peux tu dire ça, tu n'as jamais accepté de mettre les pieds dans notre dortoir ?!

Je rougis instantanément. Le revoyant me demander de l'accompagner dans son dortoir à chaque fois pour d'obscures raisons…

- J'y suis allée une fois, et vos lits étaient pas 'accessibles' !

Cette révélation jeta un froid dans son regard. Il se lève et part sans un mot… J'entends la porte de sa chambre se refermer sans vraiment claquer mais c'en était pas loin… Et après il va me dire qu'on doit se parler !


	5. Chapter 5

Oh non ! S'il croyait qu'il suffisait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne pas déballer son problème, il allait devoir admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Je me lève pour aller le voir. Ce matin, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, hors de question que lui l'ait !

Pourtant une fois devant sa porte, je dois avouer que j'hésite. Oh et puis zut ! Il a le droit de savoir alors moi aussi. J'ouvre la porte en un mouvement et me fais la remarque que j'aurais du frapper… Surtout quand je le vois de dos, défaisant son tee shirt.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Je serais capable de baver tellement il est beau dans la pénombre… Je dois me calmer avant qu'il ne me voie… Je dois… Trop tard il se retourne, toujours torse nu. Il a toujours été aussi bien bâti ? Non parce que c'est… Waw !

- Que veux tu ?

Sa voix sèche me fait sortir de tous mes rêves. J'ai du dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plut… Si seulement je savais quoi mais l'esprit masculin est incompréhensible alors celui de Potter…

- Savoir pourquoi tu es parti, dis je sur le même ton.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Oh si ! Je m'écrie. Ce matin je t'ai dit pourquoi je faisais une crise, alors toi tu as intérêt à me dire pourquoi tu en fais une maintenant !

Je le vois se retourner… Même de dos il est… Et là au moins je peux laisser mes yeux vagabonder !

- Tu y es montée avec qui ?

Je souris à ce souvenir. En sixième année, j'étais préfète avec Rémus, l'un des Maraudeurs. Il m'avait demandé de le suivre dans leur dortoir pour un faux prétexte et n'avait fait que parler de Potter et de son soit disant amour pour moi…

- Rém… Roh je sais !!! Tu es jaloux !

Jaloux ?!

- Non, déçu parce que tu crois que j'ai fait avec lui ce que je te refusais !

Je le vis baisser la tête encore plus. S'il savait le contenu de notre conversation ! Il me fit de nouveau face, le visage froid. Que je déteste qu'il ait ce visage devant moi… Ca me rappelle notre dernière dispute… Celle après quoi il a commencé à m'ignorer…

- Sors de ma chambre !

- Non !

Nous nous faisions face, de nouveau, à croire que c'est une habitude. Sauf que là, torse nu, il me trouble suffisamment pour avoir un léger avantage mais ça je ne lui dirais pas !

- Ce jour là, on a discuté ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Rémus et moi !

- Ca ne me regarde pas.

Il avait parlé sans desserrer les dents. Je le fusille du regard, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il fasse un pas en arrière mais rien, il ne sourcille même pas !

- Ca, c'est vrai ! Mais je vais te le dire tout de même ! Il m'a parlé de toi ! Comme quoi il fallait que je te laisse une chance…

Je vis son visage se détendre. A croire que cette vieille histoire le touchait encore aujourd'hui… Je le regarde baisser la tête pour observer le tee shirt qu'il tient toujours dans ses mains. Je sens une envie de sourire monter en moi. Pas question que je me laisse attendrir par cette face de hérisson !

Je me tourne brusquement m'arrachant à la contemplation de ce torse magnifiquement sculpté. Ce n'est pas possible qu'un type soit à la fois irritant et attirant ! A vrai dire, il faut bien avouer qu'il a toujours été ainsi pour moi. De loin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Mais de près c'était une autre histoire. Dès qu'il apparaissait dans un rayon inférieur à cent mètres, mes nerfs se mettaient automatiquement en pelote…

Je fis un dîner rapide et partit me coucher sans l'avoir revu. Finalement des deux, il était celui qui avait le plus mauvais caractère ! Faire la tête pour cela ! Surtout que Rémus était mon meilleur ami ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé ou espéré autre chose de sa part… Bon il est vrai qu nous étions très proches et que beaucoup s'y était trompé mais de là à penser que…

Le dimanche matin, après un petit déjeuner rapide, je préparais mes affaires pour aller à la plage. Aujourd'hui commençaient mes vraies vacances. En passant dans le salon, je vis Potter étalé dans le canapé qui lisait un roman.

- Je vais à la plage ! dis je toute gaie.

- Pense à mettre de la crème avec ta peau…

Ma peau ?! Il avait fait attention à mon grain de peau… Il voulait que je prenne soin de moi… Pense à autre chose ma fille, pense à autre chose. Trop tard, mes joues sont toutes rouges ! Par chance, il n'a pas levé les yeux de son livre.

- Tu ne sors pas ?

- Non, je suis bien là.

Son ton est toujours froid mais moins glacial qu'hier soir… Je soupire.

- Pense à la crème.

- Oui oui… Je rentrerais dans la soirée.

- D'accord…

J'aurais pu lui dire n'importe quoi, il aurait eu tout autant de réaction… J'en serais presque vexée si je n'étais pas si heureuse d'être en vacances. Malgré sa présence…

- A plus.

Pfiou et puis la crème, je la mets comment gros malin !!! Je tacherais de me mettre le plus possible à l'ombre et le tour sera joué…

Et le tour sera joué ?! Et le tour sera joué ! Mais quelle idiote !!! Je me suis endormie à l'ombre pour me réveiller au soleil… J'ai mal !!! Je n'ose pas rentrer à la maison… Il va se moquer de moi ou rouspéter parce qu'il croira que je ne l'ai pas écouté !

Et puis j'ai mal !!! J'ai le dos qui est tout rouge à ce que j'ai pu entrapercevoir !!! Je suis condamnée à dormir sur le ventre pendant plus d'une semaine… Ce qui promet des nuits difficiles !!! Je tire un peu sur ma robe pour qu'elle ne touche plus ma peau. Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote ! D'une idiote brûlée !

Je suis devant la maison depuis bien un quart d'heure mais je n'arrive pas à me persuader de passer la porte… Si je me débrouille bien je peux peut être l'éviter ce soir mais je ne réussirais pas cet exploit pendant une semaine… Alors autant battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud… Et pour être chaud il y est !

J'ouvre la porte. Tout est calme. Peut être n'est il pas là… J'hésite un moment pour filer en catimini dans la chambre mais… Je me redresse, je gonfle la poitrine. Je suis une adulte, je dois savoir faire face aux moqueries…

Je pourrais peut être attendre demain…

- Dix sept.

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu se rapprocher !

- Quoi 'dix sept' ?

- C'est le nombre de minutes qu'il t'a fallut pour te décider à passer la porte…

Je soupire, tentant de prendre un air dégagé. Je lui fais face, donc il ne voit pas le feu qui consume mon dos.

- J'ai été cherché une potion pour ton dos…

Irk. Comment il sait ?! J'ouvre la bouche prête à nier tout en bloc quand je réalise que cela ne servira à rien… Autant avouer tout de suite.

- Je me suis endormie au soleil…

Il esquisse un sourire mais ne fais pas de commentaires. Heureusement, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Je le suis alors dans le salon où il me fait un signe en me montrant le canapé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut. Pourquoi me montre t il le…

- Oh non, Potter ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse poser une main sur moi !

Et voilà, je recommence. Il veut m'aider et moi je l'engueule. Il doit vraiment y avoir un problème avec moi ! Pourquoi faut il que je sois autant sur la défensive avec lui ?

- Okay, alors expliques moi comment tu vas faire…

Il a utilisé sa voix suave. Celle qui donnerait des idées même à la plus fervente nonne. Pourquoi fait il ça ?

- C'est bon, mais tu n'en profites pas !

J'ai pas le choix, lui seul peut m'aider. J'enlève ma robe en touchant le moins possible mon dos. Je lâche un petit cri et je sens qu'il m'aide. Je l'en remercierais presque si je n'avais pas vu cette petite étincelle… Ou ce regard qu'il a laissé poser sur mon corps.

Je m'allonge en oubliant qui se tient à coté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras pour fixer le dossier du canapé. Je me concentre sur le résultat, c'est-à-dire le soulagement que je ne vais pas tarder à ressentir… Je sens bientôt ses mains sur mon dos. Il ne fait qu'effleurer, la sensation est si froide que je suis parcourue de frissons. Espérons qu'il ne pense pas qu'il me fait de l'effet…

- Lily, je vais devoir appuyer un peu pour qu'elle pénètre bien…

- Vas y, dis je grimaçant d'avance.

Il y va doucement. Cela me fait mal assurément mais ce n'est pas que ça… C'est aussi agréable… Les légers frissons qui apparaissent sur mes avants bras ne sont maintenant du qu'à Potter. Merlin, que m'arrive t il ? Il faudrait que je bouge, que je l'empêche de continuer, mais je m'endors doucement mais sûrement…

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, fraîche comme une rose dans mon lit toujours en maillot de bains. Ce n'est qu'en repensant à ce total abandon sur le canapé que je pousse un petit cri en sautant hors du lit. Pourquoi m'étais je laissée aller ?! Je me suis endormie ! Il aurait pu en profiter et… Je soupire. Non je sais très bien qu'il n'en a pas profité, ce n'est pas son genre…

Je prends une douche et file à la cuisine pour manger. Mon dernier repas était ce sandwich sur la plage hier midi et depuis mon ventre crie famine. Je descends les escalier quatre par quatre pour entrer dans la cuisine comme un diable sort de sa boite.

- Bien dormie ?

Ce n'est ni une question ni une affirmation mais plutôt une moquerie. Je lui souris, cherchant à éviter le conflit. Et puis, là tout de suite, il est torse nu du coup mes idées ne sont pas des plus claires…

- Aujourd'hui, tu t'attaques au devant ?

Je le regarde, l'air bovin. De quoi il me parle ? Et là, dans un parfait synchronisme, je rougis alors qu'il ajoute :

- Je serais ravi de te mettre de la crème.

Le verre de jus d'orange que je venais de me servir, a fini sur lui. Quel toupet !


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !!!**

**Anne Laure : Je ne sais pas si tu lis la suite sur mon blog ou pas... Toujours est il que la suite devrait te plaire...  
Dailly Till : Oui, c'est triste que tu arrives à prévoir ce que je vais écrire...**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

Je lui ai jeté tout le contenu d'un verre de jus d'orange et monsieur rit. Et il ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter. Quel gamin ! Je me ressers un verre, cette fois ci avec la ferme intention de le boire. Je le porte à mes lèvres sans quitter Potter qui reprend son souffle.

- C'est bon, tu as fini, je demande au bout de quelques minutes de calme.

- Oui.

Je vois à son sourire qu'il n'est pas loin de rire de nouveau et je le foudroie du regard. Il va arrêter de se moquer de moi ?! C'est vrai qu'il a la peau mate, et que par conséquent, il ne connaît pas ce genre de calvaire, mais il pourrait être plus… Solidaire !

Je dépose tous les restes de mon petit déjeuner dans la poubelle, mets ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier et file enfiler mon maillot de bain. Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison alors qu'il fait grand soleil dehors !

Alors que je m'apprête à passer la porte, je le vois s'approcher de moi, un sac à la main.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ?

Quoi ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il veut que nous passions la journée tous les deux ?! Ce type est suicidaire ! Ne voit il pas déjà tous les efforts que je fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?! J'ouvre la bouche, prête à bafouiller quand il reprend la parole.

- Comme ça, je pourrais te mettre de la crème dans le dos…

C'est vrai que dit comme cela, c'est assez tentant mais… Je n'oublie l'objectif premier : Rencontrer un bel inconnu, tomber follement amoureuse… Et avec Potter à mes cotés, tout cela risque d'être corrompu !

- T'inquiète, si on nous demande, je dirais que je suis ton cousin…

Cela est il si voyant que je suis à la recherche… Je dois avoir l'air désespéré !

- D'accord, mais pas de vagues sinon je ne te noie !

Le noyer ?! Avec son gabarit, et le mien, c'est chose impossible… Bien qu'une fois énervée je peux déplacer des montagnes… Le chemin de la plage se fait dans le silence. Aucun des deux ne le brise et j'en suis ravie.

Arrivés, nous étendons nos serviettes. Je sors mon livre et m'assois pour regarder l'eau. J'ai un terrible cas de conscience. J'ai envie d'aller me baigner mais là tout de suite nous sommes seuls sur cette plage et Potter en profitera assurément pour me regarder…

Roh et puis zut !!! Je ne vais pas me laisser gâcher ma journée plage par lui. Je passe ma robe au dessus de la tête avant de marcher vers l'eau. Elle est réellement délicieuse… Je fais quelques longueurs, oubliant tous mes soucis et surtout celui d'un mètre quatre vingt qui lit sur sa serviette.

Alors que je revenais m'allonger pour sécher, j'aperçois deux personnes se diriger vers Potter. Il se lève, serrant la main aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Je le vois me regarder marcher vers lui, un sourire léger lui étire les lèvres…

- Lily, laisse moi te présenter Dan et Olive. Ils sont ici pour leur lune de miel.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Je leur serre la main et m'enroule dans mon drap de bain. J'ai l'impression de prendre feu ainsi au regard de… Je tente de suivre la conversation mais les deux tourtereaux sont dans leur monde… Ils nous prennent nous aussi pour un couple, ce que je démens rapidement avant de les voir s'esquiver.

Finalement la journée se passe tranquillement et les maigres conversations que j'ai avec Potter se révèlent agréables et drôles.

- Tu viens te baigner ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Il est vraiment très beau. Les années de Quidditch lui ont été profitables et son entraînement pour devenir Auror n'a rien gâché… Même ses cheveux en désordre me semblent pour le coup sexy et ses lunettes… Mais il n'en porte pas ?! Où sont elles voit il quelque chose ?!

- Non la crème…

L'excuse parfaite ! Bien qu'avec cette chaleur piquer une petite tête, ce ne serait pas de refus mais… Une fois dans l'eau qu'allons faire ? Je jette un regard vers l'eau où le couple de tout à l'heure se bécote avidement…

- T'inquiète ! De toute façon, il faut en remettre toutes les deux heures !

Il a remué ses sourcils avec un regard qui en dit long. Je lui tape l'épaule avant de me décider à le suivre. Il a vraiment la peau douce ! Il faudrait peut être que je lui demande comment il fait… Une fois dans l'eau, nous nageons tous les deux.

Tranquille voilà le terme exact pour qualifier cette journée. Oui, finalement la cohabitation avec Potter ne sera pas trop dure…

Les jours suivants se suivent et se ressemblent. L'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un à déserter mon esprit et je parle de plus en plus avec Potter qui se révèle d'une compagnie passionnante.

Il faut dire que j'avais beaucoup d'à priori sur lui et sans le vouloir il me montre à quel point je m'étais trompée. Par exemple, à aucun moment il n'a profité du fait qu'il devenait me tartiner le dos. Ses mains sont restées sages, contrairement à mes pensées ! Il fait la vaisselle comme convenu et ne critique jamais ma cuisine malgré quelques ratages.

Encore cet après midi sur la plage, je ne peux que m'extasier sur cette entente entre nous. Qui aurait pu prévoir que la maison n'aurait pas explosé après deux heures ensemble ? Peu de monde, il faut bien le dire !

Je remonte doucement vers nos serviettes, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de le détailler ainsi couché sur le ventre… Mince ! Je viens de bousculer quelqu'un !

- Excusez moi, dis je précipitamment.

- Y a pas de mal.

Waw ! Un sauveteur… Digne de faire parti d'un calendrier… Il est pas mal… Petit coup d'œil à sa main… Pas d'alliance… Cool. Je lui souris en retour… Je ne finirais peut être pas l'été seule… Et puis un petit flirt n'a jamais fait de mal, non ?!

- Je suis réellement désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

Je le vois me jauger du regard. Ce qu'il voit semble lui plaire, il continue à me draguer. Je ne sais combien de temps nous discutons tous les deux mais, après tout, rien en m'attend.

- Je vais devoir y aller, me dit il avec un sourire éclatant. J'espère vous voir ce soir au bal…

- Au bal ?

- Oui, une petite fête de village… Juste sur la place centrale.

Une petite fête de village… de la musique… J'en salive d'avance ! Je lui fais signe alors qu'il se retourne vers moi. Mes vacances prennent exactement le chemin que j'espérais !

Toute rêveuse, je m'allonge sur ma serviette quand la voix de Potter me fait redescendre sur terre.

- Qui était ce ?

- Benjamin… Il est sauveteur.

Je le sens m'appliquer de la crème sur le dos. Ces gestes sont moins doux que d'habitude mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mon cerveau imagine déjà tous les scénarii possibles pour notre première danse ou encore notre premier baiser…

A peine rentrés à la maison, je file sous la douche et finis de me préparer dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas être trop apprêtée pour ne pas qu'il pense que je suis désespérée mais je veux qu'il comprenne le message tout de même…

Un jean taille basse et un petit débardeur plus tard, je descends dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Potter…

- Quand partons nous ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il me fait ?! Il n'a pas l'intention de me suivre ?! Ah non !!! Il ne va pas me saborder le premier rendez vous que j'obtiens depuis des mois !!! Déjà à Poudlard, il s'agissait là de son passe temps favori mais là…

- Je…

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne veux pas passer la soirée avec lui. Que tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment ce sont les baisers de Benjamin…

- T'inquiète je te laisserais tranquille. J'ai passé l'age…

Je devrais en être contente pourtant… Ma gorge se serre ainsi que mon cœur. Nous mangeons en silence. Je ne peux cesser de retourner cette phrase dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle me blesse… Oh et puis zut, il est temps de partir !

Sur le chemin, nous entendons la musique au loin. Potter reste silencieux tandis que je commence à chantonner. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur la place du village, que je me rends compte qu'il a déjà disparu. Enfin pas réellement puisque je le retrouve quelques mètres plus loin, une fille déjà pendue à son bras.

Je fixe mes mains que je tords. A cette observation, un grand vide m'a envahit. Il va falloir que je sois honnête avec moi-même. Après un an loin de lui… Et quelques jours si proches… Non ça ne se peut pas… Il doit y avoir une autre raison…

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien. Je suis bel et bien amoureuse de ce crétin. Ange m'a toujours dit que si mes relations échouaient, cela venait du fait que je les comparais toujours avec Potter. Mais pas le vrai Potter, celui que j'imaginais et qui était très utopique…

Je n'avais plus autant envie de passer la soirée avec Benjamin. Non parce qu'après tout, j'allais passer toute la soirée à le comparer avec… Je relevais le visage vers le ciel inspirant profondément. Nous étions Jeudi. Nous repartons dimanche. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de jours…

- Lily ! Tu es venue !

- Benjamin !

- Tu viens danser ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse que déjà sa main se place dans mes reins bien trop bas à mon goût. Il me pousse vers la piste de danse et lorsqu'il commence à bouger contre moi, l'envie de fuir me prend.

Je suis ridicule ! J'ai passé tant d'années à repousser Potter ! Et maintenant qu'il a mûri et est passé à autre chose, je suis prête à tenter ma chance avec lui ! Je grogne, m'attirant le regard interloqué de Benjamin.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de quitter la piste de danse. Une boisson plus tard et un siège trouvé, je fais le bilan et tache de trouver une stratégie d'approche.

Potter doit maintenant être avec une fille et le connaissant il finira sans doute la nuit avec… Donc première chose, lui casser son coup.


	7. Chapter 7

Je finis mon verre cul sec. Comment vais-je faire pour le retrouver dans toute cette foule ? Les gens se pressent les uns contre les autres, se sourient, se parlent… Et moi, je me sens seule ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais dans cet état à cause de Potter !

Je pose mon verre en plastique sur la première table à portée de main. Je commence à jouer des coudes pour avancer parmi cette masse compacte. Je sens bien des mains me toucher les fesses avec un peu trop d'insistance mais il faut que je continue, que je garde ce courage que j'ai réussi à rassembler.

Je continue d'avancer, bousculant les gens après leur avoir demandé gentiment que se pousser de mon chemin. Je percute quelqu'un qui arrivait de ma gauche alors que je regardais à ma droite… Une sensation liquide sur ma poitrine et mon ventre m'indique que le verre de cette personne est dorénavant vide.

Une odeur d'alcool me monte au nez… Charmant parfum. Il s'excuse, commence à approcher sa main pleine de doigts et munie d'une serviette vers moi. Je lui tape le dessus pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il me tripote sous couvert de m'essuyer.

Je m'éclipse vers les sanitaires et en un coup de baguette, tout est sec. Malheureusement l'odeur est plus tenace… Je me regarde dans le miroir pour réajuster mon rouge à lèvres et vérifier mes cheveux. L'opération séduction de Potter peut commencer.

Une fois dehors, le problème de sa localisation est toujours le même… J'aperçois alors un banc contre un mur. Sans réfléchir, je monte dessus et regarde alentour si je vois ses cheveux en pétard. Je le vois enfin, entouré de deux filles dont l'une semble malaxer son biceps… Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

L'un a une jupe qui servirait de bandeau à cheveux pour la plupart des autres filles. Son haut n'est pas beaucoup plus grand, dévoilant plus de chair qu'il n'en cache. Et moi qui ai mis un jean !!!

Quand à la seconde, celle qui touche la marchandise, elle est habillée d'un pantalon en toile et d'un décolleté plongeant. Je parie que si elle rit, sa poitrine va jaillir de là et éborgner le premier passant venu… Enfin dans ce cas précis, James.

Je descends et me dirige furieuse vers lui. A moins d'un mètre, je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Et m… Je vais m'étaler devant lui !!! Tu parles d'une première phase de séduction !

Je sens deux bras me retenir… Je suis dans ses bras !!! Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le voir froncer du nez. Froncer du nez ?!

- Lily ?

Je sens dans sa voix de l'étonnement et peut être même de la déception… Pourquoi ? Parce que je viens de lui faire louper son approche de deux godiches ?!

- Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez !

Il me tient toujours contre lui, l'une de ses mains au milieu de mon dos et l'autre… Et l'autre sur ma hanche… L'une de mes mains s'est, quant à elle, posée par réflexe sur un de ses pectoraux et… Oh Merlin merci ! Il me serra un peu plus… Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir… Oich.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lily ?

Sa voix est douce et triste. Des frissons me parcourent tandis que mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Si la musique n'était pas aussi forte, il l'entendrait !

Euh, mais attends ! Fais quoi ?! J'essaie de penser sérieusement quand l'odeur d'alcool revient… Oh ! Il doit croire que je suis ivre ! Je n'ai jamais bu jusqu'à l'ivresse !!! Il devrait savoir ça ! Je suis sur le point de m'énerver quand je réalise que je tiens là, le moyen d'avoir toute son attention.

Je lui souris gauchement tout en posant mon autre main sur son biceps… Waw !!! Impressionnant !!! Je ne devrais pas profiter de la situation… je devrais lui dire que je ne suis pas saoule… Je devrais aussi arrêter de fixer ses lèvres… Qui se rapprochent dangereusement…

Je suis incapable de savoir lequel des deux bouge… Son souffle est maintenant si proche… Je me sens de plus en plus impatiente. Il faut que je sache comment il embrasse, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Mes mains glissent jusqu'à sa nuque. J'ai atteint le point de non retour, il me faut maintenant aller jusqu'au bout au risque qu'il me repousse.

Mojitos. Ses lèvres ont le goût de Mojitos. Mon premier baiser est léger comme une plume, le suivant un peu plus insistant et le suivant exigeant. Je sens ses mains caresser la peau qui n'est couverte ni par mon jean ni par mon haut. Je gémis de frustration. Qu'attend il pour répondre à mon baiser ?!

Je me colle encore plus à lui et lui mordille la lèvre inférieure. Rien. Comment fait il pour rester impassible ?! Je le pince un peu plus fort, le forçant à ouvrir les lèvres. Je sens sa langue qui inspecte les dommages que j'aurais pu faire mais je ne réfléchis pas plus, approfondissant le baiser.

Toujours aucune réaction. Rien mis à part ses mains dans mon dos… Et encore elles sont sages ! Je m'écarte de lui, le foudroyant sur place. A aucun moment il n'a répondu à mon baiser ! Serait il vraiment passé à autre chose ?!

Je tente de me soustraire à ses bras. Je me suis ridiculisée et puis j'ai si mal. Qu'est ce que je croyais ?! Qu'il m'attendrait toute ma vie ?! Il fronce les sourcils et je sens sa main toucher mon visage, ma joue. Je me sens si fragile dans ses bras, j'aurais envie de pleurer…

- On va rentrer.

Sa voix grave me fait prendre la mesure de tout. Il me croit ivre. Demain je n'aurais qu'à prétendre ne me souvenir de rien… Oui, c'est ça. Je jouerais l'idiote demain… Bien que je puisse commencer ce soir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de te reposer…

Je souris légèrement. Je ne lui avais pas demandé pourquoi nous devions rentrer ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu !!! Il peut réellement être stupide quand il le veut !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ?

- Parce que tu as bu…

- Et ?

- Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et grave. Elle me troublait tant…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

J'embrasse de nouveau ses lèvres. Ne les touchant qu'à peine… D'un seul coup, il prend la direction des opérations. Sa langue impose un ballet sensuel à la mienne. Je gémis et m'accroche à ses épaules tandis que tout mon corps est parcouru de frissons.

C'est si bon. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches les caressant légèrement tout en les pressant de plus en plus contre les siennes. Merlin, je perds pied. Je me sens capable de faire beaucoup de choses… Et dans un lieu publique !

Tout aussi brusquement que ce baiser a commencé, il s'écarte de moi. Je reprends mon souffle comme je peux, le front appuyé sur le sien.

- Je devrais m'en vouloir…

- …

- Mais j'en ai tant rêvé…

Ces simples petits mots me font l'effet de coup de fouet. De quoi d'autre a-t-il rêvé ? Est que ce sera aussi bon ? Oh Merlin ! Il faut que j'arrête tout avant qu'il ne s'en veuille…

- James… Je suis fatiguée…

Je le vois sourire tout en fermant les yeux. Que se passe t il ?

- Pourquoi faut il que tu sois saoule pour m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Je ne réponds pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette soirée a été riche en émotions pour moi et que je n'ai plus envie de le tenir loin de moi… Surtout après ce baiser ! Et s'il m'avait mal embrassé, l'aurais je appelé James ? C'est une question ridicule ! Il embrasse très bien ! Voir même mieux !

Les filles qui lui tournaient autour sont déjà reparties. J'aurais aimé voir leur tête… Petit plaisir sadique mais si agréable… Et là, sont elles en train de nous observer partant bras dessus bras dessous ?

Devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, je m'appuie contre la façade pour le laisser fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche des clés. Il les trouve, les insère dans la serrure.

- James…

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est si… aguicheuse. Il lève les yeux vers moi plongeant directement dans les miens. Je lui agrippe le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer doucement vers moi.

- … Encore.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes tandis que ses mains se posent de chaque coté de mon visage. Ce baiser est moins doux que le précédent, il y a une sorte d'urgence. Cela ne m'effraie pas, je ressens la même… J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu cela toute ma vie.

Ses mains me caressent les bras. L'une s'arrête sagement sur ma hanche alors que l'autre descend… Descend encore. Il remonte ma jambe, mon genou maintenant au niveau de sa taille. Nous sommes si proches… Je garde mon équilibre en me tenant plus serrée contre lui.

Nous commençons à bouger en rythme. Un gémissement remonte dans ma gorge. Je me sens comme obligée de jeter la tête en arrière. Il s'attaque alors à mon cou… Merlin je me sens prête à faire beaucoup de choses ce soir…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey tout le monde !  
Voilà les derniers chapitres de ce défi en espérant qu'il ne vous ait pas trop déplut ! Le prochain n'est pas pour cette semaine mais il ne devrait pas tarder (la semaine prochaine sur mon blog).**

**Anne Laure : Bien sur qu'il y a des complications ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !**

**A bientôt  
E**

* * *

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Les draps sont doux sur ma peau nue, l'air est frais, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je m'étire comme un chat. Si on m'avait dit qu'en venant ici je céderais enfin à James…

A Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude de me demander d'être sa petite amie. Il le faisait toujours après une farce de mauvais goût aux Serpentard et juste avant que je ne commence mon sermon. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, ses demandes n'étaient que de piètres tentatives pour changer de sujet.

Mais il n'y a jamais réussi, je ne me laissais pas divertir par cela, je continuais la voie que je m'étais tracée, c'est-à-dire celle de redresseuse de torts. Une fois sa question posée, je haussais le ton, je hurlais littéralement sur lui et ses amis avant de partir furieuse.

Malheureusement cela n'avait jamais eu d'effets. Aussitôt mon dos tourné, ils prévoyaient le prochain mauvais tour. Et tout était à recommencer le jour d'après quand ce n'était pas dans l'heure suivante…

Je ne m'étais jamais fait d'illusion, je n'avais pas passé de soirées à me morfondre pour savoir si oui ou non il était sérieux. Pour moi ce n'était qu'une technique pour éviter les retenues. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'un jour il soit sérieux…

Parce que derrière toutes ces disputes, je tombais discrètement amoureuse de sa loyauté, de son charisme, de son intelligence… J'étais moi aussi une groupie, mais je restais dans l'ombre. Je ne voulais pas faire comme toutes ces filles qui se collaient à lui à la moindre occasion, qui le draguaient sans vergogne…

Et puis il y avait eu cette dispute. J'en étais l'entière responsable, je le savais. Les mots avaient été durs et sa rancune tenace. Rémus m'avait parlé, Ange m'avait répété les mots de Sirius. C'est là que j'avais appris que toutes ses demandes étaient sérieuses. Qu'il espérait à chaque fois que j'accepte…

Mon sentiment de culpabilité atteint des sommets inimaginables et il me fut encore plus difficile d'aller le voir. Je l'avais vu déprimé puis peu à peu il avait repris du poil de la bête. J'avais mis plus de temps à me remettre du 'choc'. Et vu mon attitude d'hier, je n'en étais toujours pas remise. Le bon coté est qu'il semblait en être au même point que moi…

Je m'allonge sur le coté, cessant de fixer le plafond. Il dormait encore… Rêvait il d'hier soir ? S'en voulait il ? Je grimace. Oui, il doit se demander comment me faire face… Oh Merlin ! Je vais devoir simuler l'amnésie aujourd'hui ! J'allais devoir feindre de ne pas me souvenir de ses merveilleux baisers.

Je grogne en sortant du lit. Voilà un problème auquel je n'ai pas réfléchi hier en lui sautant au cou : Comment faire pour qu'il recommence en sachant que je suis sobre ? Je prend ma douche m'attardant plus que de raison.

Peut être pourrais je prétendre à de vagues souvenirs… Rien qu'en voyant la porte de la maison par exemple où nous sommes restés quelques temps dans une position fort compromettante… Ou…

Je ne sais comment il avait eu la présence d'esprit de nous faire rentrer. Sans me quitter du regard, il avait ouvert la porte et m'avait fait entrer en me prenant la main. Une fois, la porte refermée derrière nous, il avait baisé ma main qu'il tenait toujours.

- Lily, il faut aller se coucher.

Je m'approchais de lui, mordillant mes lèvres. J'en voulais plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me quitter dans cet état…

- James, ronronnais je.

- Non, Lily… Tu as bu.

Je m'étais collée à lui, lui caressant les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air de céder… Alors je commençais à lui faire des légers baisers sur sa mâchoire, m'aventurant plus bas dans son cou. Je sentais ses mains se faire insistantes… Mais il me recula.

- Non, j'ai déjà été trop loin.

Et il était partit. Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard…

J'éteins l'eau un peu rageusement. J'aurais tant aimé que cette soirée se finisse autrement ! Il aurait suffit que j'avoue que je n'étais pas ivre, mais non, madame ne l'a pas fait ! Madame ne lui a pas parlé de ses sentiments ! De toute façon, il ne m'aurait sans doute pas cru ! Maigre consolation.

J'enfile un jean, un débardeur et un pull. Le temps s'est rafraîchi aujourd'hui à moins que ce en soit le contre coup… Je descends les escaliers, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui m'indiquerait la présence de James. Allais je réussir à feindre l'ignorance alors que depuis mon réveil, je ne pensais qu'à ça ? Qu'à ses baisers, ses caresses ?

- Bonjour, lui dis je en le découvrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour… Pas trop mal aux cheveux ce matin ?

- …

- Bah oui, hier tu as un peu forcé sur l'alcool…

- Oh, non, ça va… J'ai pris une potion.

Je m'assis en face de lui, priant qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble. Mais au lieu de ça, il se lève et débarrasse sa place.

- Je sors. On se voit ce soir.

Quoi ?! Il part ?! On ne va pas passer la journée tous les deux ?!

- Tu vas où ? Je demande timidement.

Il me regarde enfin. Oh Merlin, ses yeux sont tristes… Il s'en veut ! Il va chercher à m'éviter… Et s'il y réussit, je n'aurais plus d'opportunités… J'entends la porte claquer. Je suis seule, finalement je n'aurais pas trop à jouer la comédie.

J'ai passé ma journée à traîner à la maison. J'avais longtemps hésité à rentrer dans sa chambre. Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais eu envie de sentir son odeur. Toutes les interrogations que j'avais su éviter à Poudlard, je les vivais maintenant.

Tous les pourquoi, tous les comment affluaient dans mon esprit à une vitesse folle ne me laissant pas un temps de répit. J'avais tant serré les dents pour ne pas pleurer que j'avais mal aux mâchoires…

Une larme s'échappe. Je suis couchée depuis des heures, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'attends qu'il rentre mais il ne semble pas le vouloir. Il est deux heures du matin, une tempête souffle dehors et lui n'est pas encore là. A-t-il trouvé une fille pour la nuit ? Peut il m'embrasser avec fougue un soir, pour aller dans le lit d'une autre le lendemain ?!

Tout d'un coup, un grand bruit rompt le silence pesant. Un bruit de verre brisé… Quelqu'un serait il entré par effraction ? Non, tout le monde avait bien vu que nous étions là, et même si personne ne savait que James était un Auror, la présence d'un homme devait dissuader. Mais la maison était peut être sous surveillance…

Et si elle l'était, celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison savait que j'étais seule… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Que devais je faire ?! Et pourquoi James n'était pas là ? Et s'il avait eu un accident ?! Il était peut être dans un fossé, blessé…

Je sors enfin de mon lit, prenant au passage un pull. J'ouvre ma porte doucement, baguette à la main et la peur au ventre. Je descend doucement et suis le bruit du vent pour me diriger.

Je suis soulagée. Une branche à casser la vitre de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'y a pas plus de tueur que de violeur dans cette maison. Je lance un sort pour que les débris de verre disparaissent. Il va falloir que je sorte pour fermer les volets… Perspective peu réjouissante si vous voulez mon avis…

Je fais un pas en arrière quand je butte contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

James. Finalement il était là. Je n'étais pas seule… Mais comment avait il fait pour que je ne l'entende pas ?!

- Non, ça va.

- …

- Et toi ?

La question était stupide mais j'étais si heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il me parle. En me retournant vers lui, j'avais perdu la chaleur de son corps mais j'étais si contente de le voir !

- Ca va.

Il s'éloigne de moi. J'ai envie de le retenir. Comment dois je m'y prendre ? Il va vers la fenêtre, regarde à l'extérieur avant de passer devant moi.

- Où vas-tu ?

Ma voix est presque hystérique. Je le rejoins dans l'entrée et je pose la main sur son bras. Il ne va pas me laisser seule ?! Il ne va pas sortir de ce temps là !

- Je vais aller fermer les volets sinon bientôt d'autres branches feront de même…

- Mais tu ne vas pas sortir ! Il y a une tempête dehors !

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je sens l'agacement gronder en moi.

- Peut être mais tu risques d'être blessé !

Il inspire profondément. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière. D'ici peu, nous allons nous disputer. Mais cette fois ci, je ne veux pas. Je tente de reprendre mon calme tandis qu'il enlève ma main.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Tu me le promets ?

Il esquisse un sourire qui fait battre mon cœur beaucoup plus vite. J'ai envie de l'embrasser… Ai-je le droit de lui voler un baiser avant qu'il n'aille dehors affronter les éléments ?

Je le suivis de l'intérieur, anxieuse. Je voulais être sure que rien ne lui arrivait. A chaque fois qu'il m'apercevait de l'autre coté de la vitre, il me faisait un petit signe… Mais voila, là, ça faisait vingt minutes qu'il était sorti. Donc dix minutes - un quart d'heure que je l'avais vu fermé les derniers volets mais rien, toujours pas de Potter…


	9. Chapter 9

Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?! Il devrait déjà être là devant moi. J'ouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Il fait noir, il fait froid et en prime il pleut. Inutile de dire que je n'ai rien vu et que je suis près de la crise d'angoisse !

Il survit à des attaques de mangemorts, au point d'avoir un article sur lui dans un journal ! Mais il va se blesser en allant fermer des volets. Et puis quelle idée d'être sorti ! Il aurait pu rester avec moi et nous aurions juste réparé les vitres à chaque casse… Après tout nous sommes sorciers, non ?!

A moins qu'un mangemort l'ait retrouvé ! Il était peut être en train de se battre à ce moment même ! Peut être qu'ils l'avaient kidnappé ! Mon cœur bat la chamade. Si ça continue, je ferais bientôt une belle crise d'angoisse. Et puis tout ce vent, ces craquements… J'entends un bruit sourd contre un volet dans une pièce du rez de chaussée.

Je me précipite, criant le nom de James pour savoir si c'est lui, s'il a besoin d'aide, mais rien, pas de réponse. Ca y est je sens que je panique, ma respiration se fait difficile et quand l'électricité s'éteint brusquement je ne retient pas un cri de terreur.

Je suis maintenant dans le noir, seule, sans nouvelle de l'homme que j'aime et qui ne le sait pas. Pourquoi la vie est si dure ?! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas accordée la chance de lui dire ce que je ressentais, de m'excuser de tout ce que je lui avais fait subir… Bien que je maintienne que ses demandes étaient ridicules et parfois même vulgaires.

J'avance à tâtons. Dans la folie, j'ai posé ma baguette je ne sais où… Et s'il y a réellement des mangemorts, je dois la retrouver rapidement parce que la prochaine sur la liste, ce sera moi. Ils ne voudront pas garder de témoins gênants et je serais beaucoup plus facile à neutraliser !

J'arrive dans l'entrée, ne quittant pas des yeux la porte. Je vais aller dans le salon pour attendre son retour… Enfin s'il revient… Je percute alors une masse mouillée qui vient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. Deux mains me rattrapent et tout en fermant les yeux je me mets à frapper mon agresseur le plus possible.

- Lache moi, sale brute !

- Lily…

- Je t'ai dit de me lacher !

Ce qu'il fait… Sauf qu'avec toute la hargne que j'avais, je tombe à la renverse et me retrouve assise par terre regardant un Potter mouillé. Il est en vie ! Il est sain et sauf ! Je ne vois pas la moindre blessure sur son corps, enfin de ce que la pénombre me laisse entrevoir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber ?! Je m'écris une fois la joie de le revoir disparue.

- Tu m'as demandé de te lâcher… C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et dois je te rappeler que tu me frappais !

Sa voix est sèche. Nous allons nous disputer c'est sure parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes nerfs. Je me suis tellement fait de soucis pour lui que j'aurais envie de continuer à le taper pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas qu'il recommence !

- Je ne pensais pas que je te dégoûtais à ce point…

Me dégoûter ?! Cet imbécile croit vraiment qu'il me dégoûte ?! Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Je me relève tant bien que mal, massant au passage mon fessier endolori. La colère gronde en moi, il est trop tard tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur va sortir, aux abris !

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

- Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Hurla t il.

- Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, nom d'un scrout à pétard poilu !

- …

- J'imaginais déjà toute une bande de mangemorts venant pour te tuer ou t'enlever ! Et là, je croyais que c'était l'un d'eux !

- Je…

- Oh non ! Le coupais je. Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Me demande t il avec un sourire.

Je sens tout mon énervement s'envoler. Il me sourit. Il est devant moi. Il ne me fuit pas… Je suis brusquement heureuse. Je lui rend son sourire et saute dans ses bras. Il a une minute d'étonnement puis je sens ses bras m'entourer. Que je suis bien… Même mouillé, cet homme est parfait ! Je respire discrètement son odeur qui se mêle à celle de la nature… Quand je le repousse, les sourcils froncés.

- Et tu étais où ?

- J'ai aidé la voisine à fermer ses volets. Je n'allais pas laisser une femme de son âge risquer sa vie.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ?!

- Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais hystérique…

- Je ne suis pas hystérique !

Je croise les bras devant moi. Si je suis hystérique, et je sens bien que je tremble. J'ai vraiment eu très peur pour lui.

- Et aujourd'hui… Où étais tu ?

- Par ci par là. Je vais me sécher et finir ma nuit.

Avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, il a disparu dans sa chambre. Que je déteste quand il fait cela ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de le suivre… Bien que… Roh il faut que je me calme. Demain la tempête sera encore là, espérons, et je pourrais lui soutirer les informations. Et pourquoi pas plus…

Je suis épuisée par tout cela, à tel point que ma tête a à peine touché l'oreiller que je dors déjà, rêvant de James se battant pour se défendre puis pour nous défendre avant de m'embrasser et de… Je me réveille doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce rêve… Il est si agréable !

Je regarde l'heure… Quoi ?! Mais il est décidément trop tôt ! Je m'enroule dans la couette. J'ai froid ! Et c'est là que je réalise… Hier j'avais mis un peu de chauffage mais celui-ci est électrique… Hors il n'y a plus d'électricité ! Je tends la main vers ma table de chevet… Ma baguette ?! Ah oui, je l'ai posé… Je ne sais où hier soir.

Je sors du lit, enfile mon plus gros pull et descend les escaliers. Je grelotte… J'aurais du mettre des chaussettes. Comme peut on passer de super températures à quasiment l'hiver ?! J'arrive dans la cuisine, ma baguette trône fièrement sur la table.

- Tu veux un café bien chaud ?

Je sursaute. James se tient près de l'évier une tasse entre les mains. Il a déjà enfilé un jean et un pull… Il est toujours aussi séduisant. Je lui souris doucement avant de hocher la tête. Ca me fera du bien. On s'assoit alors l'un en face de l'autre, tenant à deux mains nos tasses pour nous réchauffer.

- Tu étais où hier ?

Je remarque que ma voix est triste. Va t il comprendre que je suis déçue ?

- Je me suis baladé.

Je vois bien qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus alors j'insiste. Voilà sûrement un bon moyen de rompre la glace entre nous. De parler avec notre cœur et surtout que je lui avoue que je n'étais pas saoule mais entièrement consentante.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Il ne me regarde pas, il préfère son café à moi. Je suis blessée. J'ai beau tenté de me raisonner, je n'y arrive pas. Après tout il doit s'en vouloir…

- Pourquoi ?

Je le vois inspirer à fond. Il cherche son courage…

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au bal ?

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi. J'ai toute son attention. Oh Merlin… Et s'il m'en voulait après ?!

- Tu…

- J'avais bu… Mais pas au point de ne pas savoir ce que je faisais…

Mon cœur bat fort. Et son visage… Son visage qui s'assombrit. Il m'en veut.

- Pourquoi ? Crie t il. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je me torture depuis hier et toi tu m'annonces ça tranquillement.

- James…

- J'ai passé ma journée à me demander…

Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Je me mis sur sa route ce qui eu pour effet de l'arrêter.

- Tu voulais que je te le dise quand ?! Le soir même ?! Tu ne m'aurais pas cru ! Tu étais si persuadé que j'étais saoule !

- …

- Tu sais très bien que je ne bois jamais autant !

- Ca fait un an…

Je pose mes mains sur son torse… Je souhaite qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Comme cette nuit ou encore mieux comme ce soir là…

- Je voulais te le dire aussi hier mais tu as fuit. J'ai pensé que tu t'en voulais mais…

J'ai pensé depuis le début qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de moi parce qu'il tenait toujours à moi mais peut être qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation pour d'autres raisons… Peut être que…

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

J'étais sur le point de pleurer. S'il répondait oui, je…

- Non, Lily, s'écria t il.

Je souris presque soulagée. Je me colle un peu plus à lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'embrasses tu pas ?

Il sourit. Qu'il est beau quand il sourit. Mon cœur loupe un battement, je me sens fondre tandis que son visage s'approche du mien. Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi douces… Ses mains se faufilent sous mon pull, sur ma peau. Je gémis. Elles sont froides et pourtant une chaleur m'envahit. Je croise les bras derrière son cou, je veux être sure qu'il ne partira pas.

Sa bouche se dérobe. Sa main me caresse maintenant la joue. Avec tant de douceur que j'en ferme les yeux.

- Lily, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Il faut qu'il m'avoue quelque chose ?! Mais quoi donc ?! Il me prend la main et m'entraîne dans le salon. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, je fais de même. Je prends bien soin de me caler contre lui comme j'en ai rêvé depuis si longtemps. Je pose ma main sur son torse. Son cœur bat vite.

- Euh voilà…

Je le sens nerveux sous mes doigts. Je glisse alors ma main sous son pull… Je sens ses tablettes. Je remonte encore… Il a vraiment la peau douce… Quel goût peut elle avoir ?

Je ne fais pas attention à son hésitation. Au fait qu'il a quelque chose à m'avouer. Sans plus réfléchir, je me mets à califourchon sur lui. Je lui souris, tout en lui caressant le visage. Je suis si heureuse d'être là. De pouvoir le toucher autrement que par des gifles. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser est langoureux, nous prenons notre temps. C'est si bon après toutes ces années à attendre. Ses mains passent de nouveau sous mon pull, caressant mon dos puis viennent se poser sur ma poitrine.

Bientôt je réalise que je suis allongée, sous lui, juste vêtue de mon short. Ses caresses se font plus précises et plus intimes. Je sens un feu couler dans mes veines. Je lui fais enlever son tee shirt avant d'échanger nos positions pour pouvoir couvrir son torse de baisers.

Arrivée au nombril, je m'attaque aux boutons de son jean m'attardant plus que de raison sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Je sens que toutes mes inhibitions volent en éclat. Je le veux là tout de suite maintenant…

Il m'attrape par les épaules pour me faire remonter vers lui. Il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser sauvage où se mêlent ses râles à mes gémissements. Je commence à onduler sur lui, je veux qu'il perde toute conscience… Et quand il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, mon corps est envahit de frissons.

Sauf qu'il cherche à m'arrêter. Je remarque que ses mains, loin de m'encourager, cherchent plutôt à stopper la machine. Croit il vraiment que je vais pouvoir m'arrêter ? Croit il vraiment que j'ai envie de le faire ? Il écarte son visage du mien en le tournant sur le coté.

- Lily, laisse moi te le dire…

- Me dire quoi ? Je demande en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il me force à m'asseoir et se dégage de mon étreinte pour se lever. J'ai froid tout d'un coup. Je ne peux quitter son air sérieux du regard. Est-ce vraiment si grave ? Pourquoi ce changement si soudain d'attitude ? Je pensais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde…

- Rhabille toi… Je ne pourrais pas te parler ainsi…

Je baisse les yeux pour voir la tenue débraillée dans laquelle je suis. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux avant de lui obéir, profitant de l'occasion pour enfiler son pull. Je fourre mon nez dedans, respirant son odeur avec un sourire. Je relève les yeux vers lui prête à écouter… Plus vite il aura parlé, plus vite…

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été autant en demande. Comment fait il pour que sois si impatiente ? Le sait il seulement lui-même ?

- Voilà… En vérité, je savais que tu serais ici cette semaine.

Il savait que…

- Sirius me l'a dit.

Sirius…

- J'ai voulu tenter une dernière fois ma chance avec toi…

Il a…

- Tu pourrais avoir une réaction… même une exagérée comme tu en as le secret ?

Je le regarde hébétée. Il soupire.

- Vendredi soir, en réalité… Tu es arrivée la première…

Quoi ?! Ca voulait dire qu'il…

- Je me suis glissé dans le lit, je pensais…

Il pensait ?!

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais…

Récapitulons. Il est venu jusqu'en France, dans la maison d'un de ses amis pour tenter une dernière fois sa chance avec moi ? Il n'a pas hésité à se coucher dans le même lit que moi…

- Sirius et Ange sont au courant de…

Ma voix était basse. Je prenais conscience au fur et à mesure de l'ampleur du complot. Ils s'étaient tous joués de moi !

- Sirius, oui. Et comme il ne cache rien à Angela…

Ils étaient donc tous au courant… Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers ma chambre. Que puis je répondre à ça ?

Je suis enfin dans ma chambre. Dans cette pièce où tout à commencer, il y a maintenant une semaine. J'entends des pas derrière moi… Il m'a suivi. Mon cœur bat vite et quand je pense à ce que je m'apprête à faire… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Il le faut…

- Angela Blow !

J'entre comme une furie dans l'appartement de mon ex meilleure amie. Oui, j'ai bien dit 'EX' meilleure amie !

- Lily ?

Elle semble étonnée de me voir arrivée ainsi énervée. Je ne me fais pas avoir par ses faux airs de sainte. Je la connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'en est pas une !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Sirius vient d'entrer dans la pièce, tout sourire. Lui par contre, il est connu pour être très bon comédien et de plus je sais qu'il est coupable ! Je le sais de la bouche même de son meilleur ami !

- Alors comme ça, vous complotez derrière mon dos pour me mettre avec Potter ?!

Les deux blanchissent instantanément dans un parfait synchronisme.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?!

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tente Sirius avec un piètre sourire.

- Je te parle de vous trois planifiant une semaine de vacances pour moi dans la maison de Black en France avec pour invité surprise l'autre hérisson !

Ils se regardent tous les deux, à croire qu'ils peuvent communiquer pour déterminer quelle est la meilleure ligne de défense. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de se mettre d'accord que je hurle de nouveau.

- Oh, pas besoin de chercher à faire les innocents !!! Il me l'a dit lui-même !

Je les vois maintenant me fixer d'un air ahuri. Ils ne s'attendaient pas que Potter avoue ! Comme quoi il m'avait sous estimé.

- Lily, je suis désolée… Mais…

- Pas de mais, Angela. Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie et toi tu oses gâcher mes vacances en lui permettant de squatter mon air ?!

Sirius observe la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Je le vois se passer plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux.

- Calme toi, commence t il en s'approchant de moi. Ange n'était pas au courant…

Je le foudroie du regard. Pas au courant ?! Il me prend pour une imbécile !!!

- La vérité, Black, et rien d'autre !

- La vérité ? Tu veux vraiment la vérité Evans ?!

Ca y est. Il est sorti de son calme légendaire. Il me fait maintenant face près à m'affronter.

- Ca fait des années que mon meilleur pote se meurt d'amour pour toi. Et toi, tu n'étais capable uniquement de le blesser. Quand il est venu avec cette idée stupide, j'ai refusé !

Je vis Angela poser sa main sur son bras. Elle cherchait à le calmer. Je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à quel point mon entêtement à prendre ses demandes incessantes avait pu faire du mal autour de moi.

- Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit à une dernière chance. Que peut être ainsi il pourrait réussir à t'oublier… Tu ne mérites pas tout le mal qu'il a pu ressentir pour toi. Tu n'es que…

- Sirius !

La voix de Potter venait d'interrompre tout cela. Je me retournais vers lui. Il était vraiment beau ainsi appuyé sur le mur.

- Tu as raison Sirius, dis je, je ne mérite pas tout cela.

Le silence entre nous quatre commençait à être pesant et ce fut finalement Angéla qui brisa tout cela par un éclat de rire. Sirius l'observa riant à gorge déployée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Mon Ange ?

- Il a réussi !!!

J'esquisse un sourire. Elle me connaît décidément trop bien.

- Mais non, tu as bien entendu… Les choses n'ont pas changé…

Elle continue à rire pendant que Sirius, perdu, nous regarde.

- Tu me dois un restau Potter, je déclare fièrement.

- Un restau, répète Black.

- Oui, Patmol, nous avions parié… Bêtement j'avais cru que tu aurais plus foi en moi et que tu comprendrais le premier qu'elle vous mentait…

Eh oui, une fois dans ma chambre, nous ne l'avions plus quitté jusqu'à la fin du week-end, hormis pour les repas… Et tout comme ses baisers, cela avait été au-delà des mes espérances…

Sirius s'approcha de James et lui envoya une bourrade virile et amicale pour lui montrer qu'il était fier de lui tandis que je m'élançais dans les bras de Ange. Elle était une vraie amie… Bien que je me vengerais à coup sur de cette traîtrise… Je n'allais pas laisser cela impuni !

Une fois, les effusions finies, je me cale dans les bras de James pour l'embrasser. J'avais vraiment besoin de vacances et celles-ci avaient dépassées toutes mes attentes !


End file.
